


Hello/How Are You?

by Monobear (Popuko)



Series: Figure Your Heart Out: Flowey/Frisk Verse [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Can Be Taken As Romantic Or Familial, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Reader as Frisk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popuko/pseuds/Monobear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk has a bad time at school, and vents their problems to Flowey. Flowey....doesn't take it well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello/How Are You?

The whole homeschooling thing hadn't worked out. You were always determined to explore the world as it was, and Toriel, as nice as she was, did realize that despite wanting to shelter and keep you safe, you weren't exactly keen on staying inside and learning that way. The home that the small city nearby had provided (a repentance gift for the monsters, one for each) was also near enough to the city that you were able to board the bus and go into the city for your schooling (despite, Toriel saying, this would very likely be temporary while she established her own school). Everyone else wished you luck, but Flowey was less supportive. The constantly-sour flower had grumbled that you could 'learn from experience, and you were smart enough anyway. Middle school is stupid. He refused to dignify your question as to if he'd be lonely while you were gone with a response.

On your first day, it had seemed relatively normal, except for Toriel gently waking you up and giving you a piece of her Underworld-famous butterscotch pie. "You'll need to be getting outside soon, my child." She quietly intoned, walking over to the small dresser she'd managed to get and taking out a shirt and a pair of shorts for you. Flowey slowly tilted his head up, opening one eye. 

"Oh. It's that day already?" He muttered dryly, opening both eyes and adjusting himself to be straight up. "It's too early, besides."

"Flowey. Do not damper spirits on a bright day such as this one." Toriel frowned.

"It's not even light out." Flowey pointed out, motioning behind him to the window. "I'm not dampering when there's literally _nothing_ to damper."

"You know very well what I meant."

"Alright, so what, what do you want me to say?" Flowey abruptly switched into the persona you'd seen him adapt a few times before, a mocking glint to his voice. "Howdy, what a swell day it is! Oh, golly gee wilickers, I do hope you have a splendiferous day at school! Or, rather, a splendi-fern-ous! Ohohohoho **_KILL ME_**." Flowey spat out those last words like acid. You couldn't help but start laughing, but covered your mouth, since it was full of pie. Flowey cracked a small smirk at that, shrugging his leaves in an amused fashion. Toriel sighed, shaking her head, and left the room. You finished off your piece of pie, then got up, letting out a yawn, and turned Flowey's pot around before grabbing your clothes and beginning to change. "But yeah, I guess, have 'fun' at school. Fun is in air quotes, by the way. I wouldn't trust anyone you meet there. And certainly don't bring them around here." You couldn't see, but the plant was grinning a twisted grin. "Actually, do. That's a wonderful idea! Bring all of them back here."

"Flowey." You took a reprimanding tone, and the plant snorted in response.

"Okay, you know I wouldn't actually do it."

"Do I?"

"Do you?" 

"Probably, unless you want me to beat you again." You nonchalantly responded. Flowey was silent for a few seconds before abruptly deciding-

"Yeah, I had enough of that the second time you did it." 

"Then there we go. Don't give mom too much trouble, okay?" You turned the plant around and gave his pot a hug. Flowey reluctantly wrapped his vines around you in a light hug.

"I don't promise anything."

* * *

It was quiet without Frisk around, Flowey noted. He couldn't exactly make conversation with Toriel - she still didn't entirely trust him, and it did hurt in some fashion, especially the few times he'd slipped up and called her 'mom'. The hurt in her eyes was painful to both of them. So he'd stopped trying to do that, for the most part. Frisk did leave the TV on for him, but when you've seen all of the seasons of Game of Thrones, you start getting bored at rewatching after a while. The only DVDs in Frisk's room were mostly child-friendly things - My Little Pony (which Frisk had shown him a number of times, and he'd found it vapid and dull, except for the episodes with Discord, the one character he felt was a kindred spirit), Disney movies, Sailor Moon (which Alphys had given Frisk as a gift. Frisk found it a bit silly at first, but eventually got into it. Flowey was decidedly neutral.) He did watch whatever movies came on TV, but they all started to blur together after a while. 

He only barely snapped out of his haze when he heard a noise of the door opening, and immediately turned his attention to Frisk's bedroom door. Finally.

* * *

 

You had gone to your room after reassuring Toriel that school was fine (it wasn't, you were a liar), and simply telling her you needed a nap after working so hard. She understood, and told you that she'd be making dinner around 6-7, so she'd wake you up if you weren't awake before then. You nodded weakly, and walked into your room, opening the door and then closing it behind you. 

"So? How was it?" Flowey asked, his eyes following you as you flopped onto your bed with a groan. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm gonna go with 'not good'." 

"They all hate me." You muttered. 

"That's probably not true. Probably. I mean, some of them might, but that's just life." He stated flatly, before realizing that that wasn't happening. "What happened, really?"

"They knew who I was." You looked up from the pillow you'd buried your face into. "They knew I was the freak who let all the other freaks into the overworld. No one wanted to talk to me. They all thought I was an ugly...an ugly..."

"...What?"

"An ugly, stupid, monster fucker who was going to get everyone else killed, or worse, because I was sick in the head." You let out a shaking sigh, hugging your pillow. "Even some of the teachers stared at me like I was unwanted. And I guess I was."

Flowey hissed out a breath, practically fuming. "They called you that?"

"Yeah."

"Frisk. _Frisk._ Look at me, Frisk." You turned your eyes towards Flowey, who was almost shaking from anger, his face shifted into an expression you'd seen before when his plans failed, or when his temper let loose. "They are nothing. They are **_scum_**. I'd kill them if I had less restraint. You don't deserve to be hurt like that, Frisk. You didn't do anything to them, and..."

"...I kicked one of them in the shins..." You admitted. Flowey paused for a second before trying to force a half-smile down.

"Okay, other than that. Which they deserved, and more....I mean, take me to 'em and I'll shoot 'friendship pellets' into their eyes. I know you don't want that, though. You're too nice. I guess...just...do what you did before with me. Just remind them that they're wrong, and don't hurt them no matter how much you want to, or I want to, or probably anyone here would want to if they knew. You're better than that. And even if they don't recognize that then fuck 'em. You're my best friend, and friend of everyone here." He abruptly stopped. "...If you still consider me your best friend, at least."

"Of course I do."

"You are way too nice for your own good. But you...you get what I meant, right?" He asked. You nodded in return, gently taking the pot next to you and giving it a hug as you laid there, moving the pillow aside. Flowey gave you a soft smile in return, a small leaf lightly patting your head. "Maybe you should rest now, though. Golly, you look tired."

"Yeah, I guess." You yawned, the fear and depression you'd been facing having worn you down quite a bit. "...You'll still be here when I wake up?"

"I can't exactly move. And even if I could, yeah. I will be." 

"Okay. I'll...I'll sleep then. G'night, Flowey..." You muttered, sinking into a deep sleep. As you fell asleep, you could faintly hear the flower's voice fading away. 

"Good night, Frisk. Sleep well." And then the quietest of all that he barely tacked onto the end. "...I love you."

You couldn't help smiling as you fell asleep.

 


End file.
